


Baby Crave-y

by Amarokster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boyfriend jacket, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Top Victor Nikiforov, prayer circle for victor's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarokster/pseuds/Amarokster
Summary: 5 times Victor didn’t realize Yuuri had a breeding kink + 1 time he had a reality check fucked into him.In which Victor doesn’t get it, and Yuuri doesn’t get pregnant.





	Baby Crave-y

**Author's Note:**

> Things I love: stupid Victor, insatiable horndog Victor, insatiable horndog Yuuri, failures to communicate openly using people words, Yuuri getting what he wants, and Victor wanting whatever Yuuri wants.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any big problems, but I'm too embarrassed to get anyone to beta my weird porn fics.

**1.**

_Victor completely misread the situation._

“-- _Omedetou! Ja, mata ne.”_ Yuuri tapped on his phone, ending the call, before heading back to the couch to flop down between Victor and Makkachin.

“What was that about?” Victor asked with a glance up from his book. 

“That was Yuuko. Apparently I’m the last to hear about it, just like last time, but… She’s pregnant again. The baby’s due in April.” Yuuri stared down at his phone where it rested in his lap, expression unreadable.

“Wow!” Victor beamed. “That’s great news! And now that the girls are older, I’m sure they’ll be happy to have a younger sister or brother to take care of. We’ll have to go back to Hasetsu and visit once the new baby’s born! That’s so exciting, right? I bet she can’t wait.”

“Yeah… It’s pretty great, huh?” Yuuri was quiet, and his mouth curved downward into a slight frown. 

Victor set his book aside and wrapped an arm around Yuuri. “What’s wrong? You don’t sound happy about it.”

Yuuri shook his head and muttered, “It’s nothing,” but the furrow in his brow and his slumped shoulders said otherwise. 

Victor rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and hugged him, trying to piece together what could possibly be bothering Yuuri about what should’ve been happy news. It had been a while since Victor had seen Yuuri looking this distant and closed-off, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it and do what he could to cheer up his fiance. 

So Yuuko was pregnant… Could it be there was some kind of potential medical complication Yuuri hadn’t mentioned? No, Yuuri wouldn’t have kept that from him. Could Yuuri be worried that his friend would have trouble supporting such a big family? No, business was booming at the Ice Castle now, and there were always friends and family around to help watch the kids when needed. Was Yuuri mad that he hadn’t been told sooner? No, that wasn’t the kind of thing to upset Yuuri, who was terrible himself when it came to keeping up with people on social media.

What could it be, then…? Victor glanced down at Yuuri’s lap, where his fists were clenched tight on top of his thighs. 

Maybe this wasn’t about Yuuko at all. Maybe this was about _Yuuri_. 

Victor suddenly recalled something Yuuri had once told him long ago, and then he knew what it had to be. 

“Yuuri!” He gasped, his head shooting up and startling Yuuri and Makkachin. “You’re _jealous?!”_

Yuuri gaped at him. “What?”

Victor squeezed him tight and rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s, patting his head and ruffling his hair. “ You’re jealous, aren’t you? That’s so cute!” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, face going pale, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in place. “Victor… You… you knew?”

“Of course I knew! I know it was a long time ago that you told me, but--”

“Wait, I told you?!” Yuuri covered his face with his hands. “How could I… Oh, god, I don’t remember that at all... I wasn’t drunk again, was I? Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Yuuri started murmuring to himself in Japanese, clearly working himself up into a panic.

Victor gently pried Yuuri’s hands away from his face, kissing his fingertips until Yuuri finally started to smile and shove him away. “Yuuri, it’s fine, really. It’s totally fine! Don’t worry about it--I mean, it was so long ago, I wouldn’t blame you for forgetting you told me. You weren’t drunk or anything, so I’m pretty sure you meant to say it, too. Anyway, it didn’t bother me at all, and I was glad you told me.”

Yuuri peeked up at him, the tips of his ears red. “I told you way back then? You were glad?” he squeaked out. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why would I bring it up? What’s important is that we’re together now, and that won’t change.” Victor couldn’t understand Yuuri’s panic, but then again, Yuuri had been a virgin until he met Victor... Maybe he was particularly sensitive when it came to these things.

Yuuri let out a deep breath and gave Victor a watery smile. “I feel kind of stupid now, honestly, I can’t believe I’ve been trying to hide it for so long when you already knew that I, uh…” He started to laugh, slightly hysterically.

“That you liked Yuuko, I know!” Victor chirped. 

“... _What_?” Yuuri looked surprisingly shocked considering he had been the one to tell Victor in the first place.

“Yuuri, relax,” Victor said. “Just take a deep breath. I know it was a long time ago, and besides, we’re engaged now, so what do I have to worry about? I can understand that you must be a bit jealous just the same, though, seeing your old crush pregnant again. I bet it stirs up a lot of old feelings.” He nodded, feeling quite forgiving and wise.

Yuuri’s face went blank. “I’m jealous because...I used to have a crush on Yuuko?” The way that Yuuri said it didn’t exactly sound like an admission of guilt, the words sounding strangely robotic. 

“Oh, Yuuri, you don’t have to deny it. It’s fine if you’re a little jealous of Nishigori.“ Victor gave him a reassuring smile and missed the disgruntled look on Yuuri’s face. “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t know!”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open for a moment before he snapped it shut. “...You know what, I’m going for a run.” He dashed out of the apartment, grabbing his jacket and shutting the door in what sounded suspiciously like a slam.

For some reason, Victor found himself missing out on his usual Yuuri-Makkachin sandwich in bed that night. Yuuri was lying on his side at the very edge of the bed, curled in on himself and closed-off. He had Makkachin hugged tightly to his chest, and she sprawled out in Yuuri’s arms, her long legs stretched out straight into Victor’s half of the bed.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, reaching over Makkachin to shake him gently, but Yuuri only opened his eyes slightly in response and muttered, “jealous of Nishigori,” with a scowl before turning away from him. 

Victor tried to squeeze himself into what little space was left on his edge of the bed. “Makkachin,” he whispered, hoping to get the attention of at least one of his loves, but Makkachin only shifted in her sleep, driving one paw into Victor’s eye.

Victor didn’t understand.

* * *

**2.**

_Victor’s powers of reasoning got sucked out of him through his dick._

Yuuri was still wearing his practice clothes from the day when he shoved Victor down onto the couch and sat on his lap, grinding down on Victor’s cock through their clothes like he would die if he didn’t get it soon and biting his lip as he rolled his hips enthusiastically. 

They’d barely made it in the door and gotten Makkachin out for a walk before Yuuri jumped him, but Victor was happily surprised to be on board for whatever ride Yuuri was about to take him on. (although Victor was first to admit he was more likely to be the one getting ridden.)

Yuuri had been insatiable lately, and today seemed like it would be no exception. Even as he ground against Victor’s lap where he straddled him, Yuuri had one hand sliding up his own shirt to tease his nipples and another pressed between them, fondling Victor’s rapidly hardening erection.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri moaned, looking down appreciatively, “can’t wait to have you inside me.”

“Jesus, Yuuri-” Victor breathed out, but any further words were cut off when Yuuri grabbed him by the hair and tugged his head down. Victor’s hiss at the the stinging pain in his scalp was swallowed into a moan when Yuuri covered his mouth in a greedy kiss, tongue sliding in slick and hot. Victor gripped the swell of Yuuri’s ass to push Yuuri down harder against his lap, hips instinctively bucking up to meet him, and Yuuri pulled back with a gasp. 

“Don’t you think we should take this to the bedroom?” Victor asked, Yuuri’s breath falling hot against his cheek. “If you keep this up, I don’t know if I’ll make it that far,” he joked and butted his forehead against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri tilted his head and pressed his lips chastely to Victor’s, a teasing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “So why don’t you just fuck me here?” he whispered, eyes dark with desire.

Victor groaned. “Come on, Yuuri, condoms.” He nodded towards their bedroom. Normally he would’ve had condoms on hand, but… Victor had been having a hard time finding condoms when he needed them lately. He could’ve sworn he had some stashed in various rooms of the apartment because he never knew when inspiration (AKA Yuuri) would strike, but it seemed like they’d used them all up somehow, though he couldn’t remember when. He tried to always have some on him, too, just in case things got out of hand in an unlikely place, but more and more often he was coming up empty-handed--at least in terms of condoms, anyway, since apparently he wasn’t forgetful enough to leave out the lube.

“But we don’t… We don’t need a condom?” Yuuri said, licking his lips and looking nervous but hopeful.

Victor laughed. “If you’re that eager and you really don’t want to move, I’ll go grab some and come back.”He kissed Yuuri’s cheek and tried to get up, but Yuuri locked his legs around him and dug in hard, unmoving.

“NO, I mean… Don’t go,” Yuuri responded quickly. “Let’s just stay here and see what happens?” He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, kissing along his jaw and scratching down the nape of his neck just the way Victor liked it.

“Mmm, OK.” Victor relaxed into his touch as Yuuri’s kisses trailed lower. “There’s plenty of other things we can do without condoms, anyway.” 

Victor felt more than heard Yuuri’s soft sigh against his neck, the cool air making him shiver. “But I still want to…” Yuuri mumbled and raised his head, chewing on his lip. Victor gently ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s back to reassure him, and Yuuri averted his eyes and said, “I want to feel you inside me.” 

Victor’s hands froze. 

He was sure at that moment that he’d never been harder in his life, and he wanted to bend Yuuri in half on the spot and take him against the couch, but the voice of reason spoke up in the back of his mind reminding him that when they first started sleeping together, they’d agreed to always use condoms, although it was more for cleanup and comfort than anything else. They should probably talk about this first, but… Victor was so, so hard, and Yuuri so eager…

Victor, swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry. “Maybe we should slow down.”

Yuuri managed to meet his gaze and spoke firmly despite the bright blush staining his cheeks. “Maybe you should fuck me.”

“Are… Are you sure?” Victor asked, his brain still lagging behind as it tried to process Yuuri's words. “I mean, you have practice in the morning, and-”

Yuuri seemed to sense Victor’s will faltering, and he whispered, “It’ll feel so good, right?” punctuating his words with nimble fingers that squeezed Victor’s cock through his pants.

Victor still had a nagging feeling that something was off, but while his mind called for a time-out, his dick said, “Put me in the game, coach.” His brain power seemed to be fading away as all the blood in his body rushed to his leaking cock, his pulse pounding in his veins and throbbing where his pants were stretched taut under Yuuri’s touch.

“Won’t you do it?” Yuuri continued, looking at him like a pleading puppy. “You’re always so good for me--don’t you want to be good for me?” 

Yuuri’s warm brown eyes were a weapon of war that made Victor lose the battle every time, and Yuuri knew it. 

“You could be filling me up just right, so big and so hard, like… Like a stallion,” Yuuri said, stumbling over his words and blushing furiously but continuing an insistent stroke along the length of Victor’s erection.

“Wow, what?” Victor wheezed out a snorting laugh and squeezed the soft padding on Yuuri’s sides. “Not that I’m not flattered, but what’s gotten into you?”

Yuuri didn’t seem to listen, his mouth set in the firm line of determination he got whenever he put his mind to something. 

He shoved Victor down with more force than was necessary, knocking the air out of his lungs when his back hit the couch cushions. “Don’t you want to be my stallion?” His hands spread over Victor’s chest, splayed wide and pressing down on him. 

Victor tried to keep himself from laughing at Yuuri and brought one of Yuuri’s hands to his lips, using it to hide his grin. “I don’t really care as long as I’m yours,” he said, voice cracking as he struggled to hold in his laughter. 

“Good,” Yuuri replied firmly, fortunately missing Victor's barely contained mirth. Using Victor’s chest for leverage, Yuuri went back to grinding against him in a filthy roll of his hips, his hardness rubbing against Victor’s stomach while his ass worked over Victor’s cock in a teasing promise. After getting into a rhythm, he closed his eyes and blurted out, “I could be yours, ready and waiting like a mare in a stable, so you could just... come in and take me whenever you wanted.”

Victor was stunned into a confused (but turned-on) silence, and he could only lie there with his hands light against Yuuri’s hips as Yuuri rocked down on him with panting breaths. Yuuri’s bizarre attempt at talking dirty left something to be desired, but the rough friction of Yuuri’s ass on his cock got full marks, and the pointed pressure of Yuuri’s fingertips against his chest was like a silent, confident command despite the way Yuuri couldn’t look him in the eyes. And even though Yuuri seemed unsure of his own words, they seemed to only arouse him more as he worked himself into a panting frenzy grinding hard against Victor. 

For a while, they were both quiet amidst the rustling of their clothes, but Yuuri finally broke the silence with a quiet moan and a barely voiced, “Yeah, you… you could come in and mount me, fill me up… breed me…”

“ _What_?” Victor choked out, jerking up and reaching out to hold Yuuri in place.

“W-what?” Yuuri’s face was bright red. 

“What did you just say?”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, and his fingers started to drum anxiously on Victor’s chest. “...Nothing,” he mumbled. 

Victor looked skeptical and opened his mouth to speak again, but Yuuri dived in to seal his mouth with a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue past Victor’s parted lips. Victor groaned and gave in to the feeling for a moment, letting Yuuri tease him with shallow thrusts of his tongue, but he came to his senses and gently pushed Yuuri back, breathing hard.

“Wait, wait, Yuuri, seriously, what did you say?” 

“Vitya,” Yuuri panted, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Yuuri?”

“I wanna suck your cock.” 

Yuuri slipped off his lap to crawl back up, looking equal parts predatory and panicked, and he mouthed at Victor’s clothed erection with a strangely beseeching look on his face, leaving a dark patch of wetness when he drew back. He gave Victor a look of cautious consideration as his hands drifted down to Victor’s waist.

Victor shook his head and laughed. “Come on, Yuuri, it’s fine. It’s cute that you’re embarrassed, but you can’t just do that and think that I’ll let-”

Yuuri yanked Victor’s pants and underwear down to his thighs in one go, quick and efficient, and Victor’s words broke off in a cry as his cock was swept up in the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth without warning. Yuuri’s tongue worked around the head to lap at the slit, and he pressed a wet kiss to the tip, slurping and sucking hungrily before sinking down and drawing the flushed head into his mouth.

Victor slid in with a low moan, easing into the tight, wet heat as Yuuri tried to open wide and take him in. Yuuri braced one hand outside Victor’s thighs and cradled Victor’s balls with the other, bobbing his head up and down with a litany of slick wet slurps and low moans. His tongue curled up to slide along the bottom of Victor’s shaft each time he went down on it, and when he pulled back it swirled over his sensitive cockhead to sweep up the salty precome beading there.

Yuuri took Victor in a little bit deeper each time with an appreciative hum until he went too far and choked with a cough, swallowing desperately around the thick, fat head of Victor’s cock. When Victor reached out to pull Yuuri off him, though, Yuuri snatched up Victor’s hands and put them on the back of his head, pressing and urging Victor silently with teary, determined eyes. 

Victor thrust his hips forward shallowly, trying to be as gentle as possible, but when he looked down to see Yuuri pull out his own cock and pump it in time with Victor’s thrusts with a blissful expression on his face, Victor was lost to all the animal instincts lurking under his skin.

When Victor came out of a daze later to see Yuuri looking smug and satisfied with his hair in utter disarray, plump lips swollen and ravished, and Victor’s come dripping down his chin, Victor had a hard time thinking of why Yuuri had seemed so funny.

* * *

**3.**

_Victor was only half awake, and Yuuri was completely asleep._

It was one of the rare days where Victor and Yuuri’s schedules aligned and they both had the day off. Victor woke up one of the ways he loved best: bright and early, full of energy, warm in bed, arms wrapped around Yuuri, strands of Yuuri’s hair tickling his face, and his dick rubbing absently against Yuuri’s back, already half-hard.

There had been a time when he would've woken up Yuuri, but it hadn't taken many mornings of that before Yuuri finally snapped one morning and told him, "Victor, it’s five o’clock in the morning. If you keep waking me up early-- _yes_ , even for sex,” he added when Victor opened his mouth to interject, “you’re sleeping on the couch. And you’re not taking Makkachin with you, either,” he said quickly when Victor glanced hopefully at Makkachin, who was sleeping peacefully on the floor. 

Yuuri had rubbed his eyes and yawned. He examined Victor blearily for a moment before following with, “You do whatever you want, just _don’t_ wake me up. I’m going back to bed." He grabbed the blankets, tugging them back up over his shoulders, and mumbled with a note of finality, "And you’re cleaning up any messes you make." With that said, his head hit the pillow, and he soon fell back asleep, snoring softly. 

Victor was shell-shocked at the time, and he wondered if he’d misheard, if perhaps Yuuri had only been talking nonsense in his sleep.

He’d gotten over his inhibitions within a matter of days rather than weeks, though, and quickly reached the point he was at now, shamelessly sliding Yuuri’s boxer briefs down his thick thighs without hesitation to press against him, running his hand down Yuuri’s side, and rutting lazily against the curve of his ass. Yuuri let out a sleepy grunt, but his body stayed lax otherwise.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s ass and kneaded it gently in his hands, the plush flesh giving way beneath his fingers to the feel of firm muscle underneath. He let one hand drift down to his cock and stroked it to fullness, eyes on Yuuri’s ass the whole time. Victor had a sudden, wild urge to worm his way down and sink his teeth into one of those soft cheeks, to mark up the skin there, but no, that wouldn’t do. Not now. 

Victor pumped his length through his fist loosely and ran his thumb across the tip, spreading precome across the head. He spat into one palm and reached back down to wet his length, glancing at Yuuri’s peaceful face before slowly pulling his plump cheeks apart. He wriggled closer and slid his cock in the cleft of Yuuri’s ass, pushing the cheeks back together to leave his cock sandwiched tightly in the heat between them.

Victor listened to Yuuri's even breathing for a moment before he let his hips roll and watched the slow slide up and down the line of Yuuri’s ass, the sticky head of his cock poking out of the top with each thrust forward. It was almost uncomfortably rough with only his spit to ease the way, but the sight of his cock on Yuuri's unconscious body was excitement enough. 

Victor couldn't help but press closer to Yuuri--there was something about the feeling of his body crushed against Yuuri’s while Yuuri was so open, so pliant, so soft. Something about his own lust running wild in his veins while Yuuri remained oblivious to the world, blissfully unaware of the depths of Victor’s depravity. It left him feeling both possessive and possessed, like he could have his way with Yuuri whenever he wanted, but only because Yuuri let him, only because Yuuri owned him heart and soul and dick and he knew it.

Yuuri let out a quiet moan, shifting backwards in his sleep, and Victor felt like he was hardly more than a tamed beast or a wild pet, then, sloppily mouthing at the back of Yuuri’s neck with heated breaths as he rutted against him. Yuuri’s body jostled forward with each thrust like a ship at sea, rocking along with Victor’s every move, and Yuuri’s face looked so peaceful in sleep, so relaxed and unguarded... Victor desperately wanted to come all over it, but he was sure even Yuuri wouldn’t be able to sleep through that. 

Victor settled for grinding his hips against Yuuri, unashamed and uncaring as the need to come grew stronger. When he felt himself getting close, he pulled apart Yuuri’s ass cheeks with one hand and used the other to place the head of his throbbing cock against Yuuri’s asshole, not pressing in but letting the thought of it fuel his fantasies.

As Victor rubbed his slick cockhead around the rim of Yuuri’s hole, adding a little pressure, Yuuri turned his head on the pillow and started talking in his sleep

_"Mmm, Vitya,"_ Yuuri mumbled, his voice rough. Victor’s own name sounded foreign and fresh to him with Yuuri’s accent coming through in his sleep, and he wanted to hear more.

_Just a little,_ Victor thought, gripping the base of his cock to keep it against Yuuri’s hole as he started stroking himself with his other hand. 

_"Ah, Vitya, we can’t..."_

Even in sleep, Yuuri was so tempting, all soft lines of relaxation sinking in against Victor’s tensed body. Victor closed his eyes and panted againt Yuuri’s back, electrified with pleasure as he crested to the top, so close--

_"Not with the baby on the way..."_

Victor came. 

He bit back a moan as his come spurted out, leaving everything sticky and wet for a few smooth thrusts against Yuuri’s limp body. Victor continued to rub his cock through the mess until the last bit of come had dribbled out and he started to soften. He pulled away to admire his handiwork for a moment, watching come trickle down one of Yuuri’s ass cheeks, before regretfully reaching for a box of wipes on their nightstand to wipe himself off and then Yuuri. He only caressed the curve of Yuuri's backside a little bit as he went.

He felt a familiar satisfied sleepiness wash over him and decided to indulge in it today, nuzzling into Yuuri’s shoulder and wrapping his arms back around him.

_What was that about a baby?_ he wondered for a moment with some amusement, but he was already drifting back to sleep, content and comfortable with Yuuri in his arms. 

When he woke up later to Yuuri scolding him to "at least pull my underwear up when you’re done," he’d already forgotten about it.

* * *

**4.**

_Victor’s (lack of) Japanese skills failed him._

Victor and Yuuri had started getting handsy in a department store--or, to be more specific, Victor had started getting handsy when Yuuri came out of the dressing room in a series of skintight jeans that left very little to the imagination. When Yuuri saw the hungry look in Victor’s eyes, he only spurred him on with a sly smile and a coquettish tilt to his hips as he spun around and asked, “Do I look OK?” 

Victor’s touches soon turned from “checking to make sure it’s a good fit” to lingering caresses in all the wrong places, and it wasn’t long before all plans for shopping had to be abandoned.

It wasn’t the first time they’d found themselves awkwardly rushing to a bathroom with conveniently placed coats and bags covering them as they went, and Victor soon had Yuuri pressed against the cold wall of a bathroom stall, his eager hands slipping under Yuuri’s shirt to touch and tease and feel the heat of Yuuri’s skin against his own.

“Can’t wait? Somebody could come in here at any time.” Yuuri admonished him, but his mouth quirked up at the edges, betraying his feelings, and his hungry gaze lingered on the growing tent in Victor’s pants. Yuuri braced his arms against the door and arched back against Victor in an obvious display. “What am I going to do with you?” he teased before grinding his ass against Victor in a leisurely roll of his hips. “Were you thinking about taking me right there where anyone could see, shoving me up against those mirrors and fucking me?” 

Victor’s hips jerked forward at the thought, his cock at full attention, and his hands roamed over Yuuri’s skin, drawing a shiver from Yuuri when his fingers brushed over the dip of his spine. Victor let himself grind back against Yuuri, the small circular motions turning into harsh thrusts up against the curve of his ass in search of more friction. His hands seemed to move of their own accord to grip Yuuri by his belt loops and pull him closer for better access, a better angle to rut up against him mindlessly like a dog in heat. He was almost ready to turn Yuuri around and let them both dry hump their way to a messy release when he was drawn out of his stupor by Yuuri’s laughter at his eagerness. 

Victor leaned over to nip at Yuuri’s neck in retaliation, and he marveled at the way Yuuri melted into his touch with his head falling back, eyes closed, and lips parting to release a satisfied sigh. “You looked so good. How could I wait?” Victor whispered into his ear, voice rough with desire. “Besides,” Victor said, reaching down to palm at the bulge in Yuuri’s jeans, “we both know how hot for it you are.”

Yuuri’s hands clenched against the door as he rolled his hips forward against Victor’s hand and then back against the heat of Victor’s cock, breath growing heavy as they rocked together in tandem. “Mmm, yeah,” Yuuri replied, “I always want you, but I need you in me now.” Victor’s cock twitched in his pants, painfully hard and straining against the fabric, and Yuuri turned to look back at him and lick his lips before reaching back to slowly rub up the line of Victor’s erection. 

Lust coursed through Victor’s body in a shuddering vibration that settled in his gut hot and heavy, and desire roared in his ears loud enough to drown out the voice of reason that told him they should probably go home first. 

“ _Here_?” Victor asked even as his fingers hovered over the button on Yuuri’s jeans and his hips canted forward.

"Here," Yuuri replied. “Don’t you want me?” Those big brown eyes peered back at Victor, all feigned innocence hiding barely restrained want. Yuuri’s ass rubbed urgently along his length, the friction only making Victor want so much more, and a voice in Victor’s head told him how nice it would be to slide right in and see those eyes go wide with surprised pleasure. 

He crumbled under Yuuri’s gaze. 

Victor fumbled through his coat pockets, coming up with several packets of lube but no condoms. 

" _Again?_ Fuck," he muttered with a glance down at his hand. This was getting ridiculous.

Victor was preparing to apologize to Yuuri and find some way to make it up to him when Yuuri reached back to wrap his hand around Victor’s and murmured, “I don’t care. I want it so bad." 

Victor’s brain short-circuited after that, and any lingering protests died when Yuuri snaked a hand down the front of Victor’s pants and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock.

With the possibility of someone walking into the bathroom growing greater with each passing moment, they ended up fucking rough and fast. Victor drove into Yuuri with a bruising grip on his hips, his body draped over Yuuri’s despite the stifling heat from their clothes. He buried his face in Yuuri’s hair to take in his scent with every heaving breath, and Yuuri jerked himself off in quick, frantic strokes, smothering his moans against his other arm braced on the door.

It wasn’t long before Victor felt his orgasm creeping up on him like flickering flames drawing near. The thrill and fear of potentially getting caught had brought him to the edge quickly, and it felt so good to be thrusting into Yuuri when he could hear every small sound amplified in the open space--the quiet rattling of the stall door, the air punched out of Yuuri’s lungs when Victor drove in deep, the wet slaps as their hips collided with each thrust, Victor’s own panting breaths, the squeak of Yuuri’s hand scrabbling for purchase on the door, slick with sweat and constantly sliding down the cool metal.

Victor raised his head from where he was sucking marks into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. "Yuuri, I’m so close," he panted, lips pressed to the shell of Yuuri’s ear. He resisted the urge to fuck in harder, deeper, bury himself inside and come. Instead he slowed his movements, pulling out until the swollen head of his cock rested against Yuuri’s entrance. "Should I…?"

"Don’t pull out," Yuuri replied between ragged breaths, “give it to me,” and Victor could deny him nothing. Victor thrust back in, the staccatoed slap of his balls against the back of Yuuri’s thighs echoing throughout the bathroom. 

It wasn’t long before Victor warned, “Yuuri, you feel so good, I’m gonna come,” and slammed into him one last time with a muffled groan against his shoulder, hips jerking forward in minute thrusts as he spilled deep inside him. Pleasure sparked throughout Victor’s nerves as he let himself go, and he felt Yuuri squeeze down on him with every pulsing beat until he was milked dry.

Yuuri shook his head from side to side and whimpered, " _Dame, dame, ninpu shichau yo,_ " but his tone was at odds with the way he thrust back against Victor to meet him stroke for stroke, clenching around him when a thin line of come started to seep out from where they were joined. It took only a few more pumps of his own fist flying over his cock before Yuuri was coming breathlessly, legs quaking as he painted the wall with a dripping splatter of come.

Later that day, when they were back at home and Victor’s mind was finally clear of temptation, he tried to look up the Japanese words Yuuri had said, to no avail.

_Dame_ , he was all too familiar with. It was a _no_ that seemed to mean _yes_ more often than not when it was coming from Yuuri, especially during sex. The rest, though? Try as he might, he couldn’t piece it together into words, the memory already fading into blurred syllables.

Victor was only mildly curious about the unknown Japanese, and it probably didn't mean anything important. It was fine. Victor had more enticing sounds to remember from the encounter, anyway.

* * *

**5.**

_Victor mixed up old insecurities with new fantasies._

Yuuri was acting strange. To be fair, Yuuri was strange in his own way already, but now he’d taken it in an unexpected direction.

Yuuri wouldn’t stop watching himself in the mirror.

Victor was no stranger to preening in front of his own reflection, but that wasn’t something he’d ever seen Yuuri do. If anything, Yuuri would hem and haw and say he was nothing special, wouldn’t even _begin_ to acknowledge his beauty.

Now, though, it appeared that Yuuri was drawn to mirrors in some strange observational ritual, as Victor kept catching glimpses of Yuuri standing still in front of mirrors in their apartment, a contemplative look on his face. Sometimes Victor would peek in and see Yuuri with his shirt pulled up and a hand on his stomach, staring intently at his reflection. When Victor entered the room, Yuuri would immediately shove his shirt back down and turn around, trying and failing to look casual. 

When Victor kept his distance and watched in secret, though, Yuuri would occasionally stand in front of the mirror for several minutes at a time, turning this way and that and rubbing a hand across the gentle curve of his stomach before sighing and turning away. 

At first, Victor wondered if Yuuri had finally come to his senses and was in awe of his own beauty. If that was the case, it was completely understandable that Yuuri wouldn’t be able to tear himself away from a mirror. He was delectable, after all.

That didn’t seem likely, though.

Victor had to suspect that this was a much more likely and unfortunate scenario, and his heart dropped at the thought: Yuuri was back in one of his self-conscious phases about his weight. 

It was true that in the off-season, Yuuri had put on a few kilos. He wasn’t overweight by any means, though, just pleasantly soft to the touch instead of all sharp angles and hard muscles beneath the skin like he was under the grueling regimen of the competitive season. Any extra weight on Yuuri just meant that it felt even better to hug him, to squeeze his sides, to worship his thick thighs, to use his lap as a pillow, to place a playful bite on his ass. 

Yuuri did have a tendency to worry about the silliest things, though, so it wasn’t completely out of the question that he’d suddenly started worrying over his weight for some reason. And as Yuuri’s fiance, Victor felt it was his duty to cure him of these foolish worries.

Victor started out subtly, making extra efforts to tell Yuuri how beautiful he was and how much he loved his body. Yuuri flushed and looked flattered, but he said nothing, and his mirror escapades continued. Although it was great to see Yuuri squirm under an onslaught of compliments, it didn’t seem like it was enough to get his self-esteem back up.

Victor tried to alter his approach, and he thought it might be good to get Yuuri away from his home and everyday life. Victor told Yuuri it was time to relax and let loose, and he swept him away for a weekend in Paris, where they wined and dined their way through the city before going back to their hotel suite to make love until the early hours of the morning. Even in the hotel room, though, Victor caught Yuuri standing in the bathroom, staring at his stomach in the mirror. Apparently Yuuri’s self-deprecating thoughts were bad enough to follow him even when he went on vacation.

In the end, Victor decided he needed to be more direct, so he waited until one evening at home when they were both discarding items of clothing as they fumbled their way into the bedroom between kisses, and he steered Yuuri over to the body-length mirror in the room.

“Look at you,” he whispered reverently, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and kissing his shoulder. 

“It’s just me,” Yuuri scoffed, but he leaned into Victor’s touch just the same.

“It’s not ‘just’ you. It’s my beautiful fiance and top world skater, international celebrity, second dog-father to Makkachin, and the only man for me. You know I’ll love you no matter what, right?” Victor asked.

“What did you do, Victor?” Yuuri frowned at Victor through his reflection in the mirror, looking wary. “Are you trying to make up for something? Did you break _another_ toaster?”

“No, no, no,” Victor said, kissing Yuuri’s shoulder blades between each word. “I promised you, right? No more liquids in the toaster. Anyway, that’s not the point! I just noticed you looking at yourself in the mirror a lot lately,” Victor admitted, “and I don’t like the look on your face when you see yourself.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and his hands went to his stomach. “Wait, wait, what do you mean, exactly?” 

“Yuuri, I don’t want you to think there’s anything you could possibly be disappointed in when you see your reflection,” Victor scolded and intertwined his hands with Yuuri’s.

Yuuri scoffed at him with an incredulous look. " _What?_ ”

“I’ve seen you!” Victor countered. 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. “Victor... Whatever you’re thinking, you’re _way_ off base.”

“What is it, then? You can’t tell me it’s nothing.” 

Yuuri sighed. “I was just kind of… fantasizing,” he mumbled, eyes downcast.

“Fantasizing,” Victor said flatly. Yuuri really expected him to believe that? “You can be honest with me, you know?”

“I _am_ being honest,” Yuuri shot back, shoving Victor’s hands away and crossing his arms. “Just because you don’t… You know what, just forget it, OK? Can we not talk about this right now?” 

“No.” Victor wrapped his arms back around Yuuri and squeezed him tight, ignoring Yuuri’s wheezing exhale at his crushing embrace. “Not budging until you tell me what’s going on.” 

“Victor…” Yuuri started, a note of warning in his tone.

“Nope. Can’t move. Too heartbroken. May never recover.”

Yuuri tried to wriggle his way out of Victor’s grasp unsuccessfully. Finally he gave up with a sigh, his whole body going limp in defeat. “So… You’ll love me no matter what, huh?”

Victor nodded eagerly, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri gave Victor a long, assessing look before seeming to come to a decision of some kind. 

“Fine, then. Get on the bed.”

* * *

**+1**

Victor had no idea what was happening or where this was going, and he didn't even like where it had started.

After Victor hopped up on the bed obediently like a good boyfriend, Yuuri had gone out into the hall, snatched up Victor’s tie off of the floor, shoved Victor down on the bed, tied his hands to the headboard, and _left him there_ without a word. 

Him. Victor. Yuuri’s fiance. Abandoned, alone on the bed, without an explanation. 

Victor didn’t care for this kind of surprise. 

At least the sounds of Yuuri puttering around in the apartment at kept Victor from worrying that Yuuri had left their home entirely, but still--this was definitely less than ideal.

Maybe this was some kind of deprivation play or a test of his loyalty. Maybe Yuuri needed time to cool down before coming back to explain himself to Victor. Maybe Yuuri was panicking in the bathroom and didn’t want to have anyone intrude. Maybe this was going to be something sexy. ( _Please be something sexy_ , Victor silently prayed to the ceiling.) 

Whatever the case may be, there was nothing Victor could do about it while he was stuck on the bed, so he waited. And waited. And waited. By the time the bedroom door finally creaked open and Yuuri walked back in, Victor’s arms had started to go from aching to uncomfortably numb. 

“Hey.”

“Hey?” Victor turned his head to smile at Yuuri, hoping that his expression adequately conveyed _I am confused, what the fuck, please help_ , and--was Yuuri wearing his jacket??

“That’s mine,” Victor smartly pointed out, eyes jumping between Yuuri’s newly slicked-back hair to the unmistakably familiar red and white jacket. It was zipped to the top and bunched around Yuuri’s wrists where the sleeves were too long, and the bottom hem ended temptingly at the top of Yuuri’s bare thighs.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied smoothly, playing with the zipper pull, “but it’s mine now. I like the way it makes me feel.” 

(Victor almost heard the angels sing as he realized his prayers were about to be answered, but he regrouped and pulled himself together.)

“Oh? Anything else to say?” Victor didn’t quite manage to hold back the sarcasm. “You know, about what we were talking about, or...” Victor nodded up to where his hands were still tied above his head.

“Plenty,” Yuuri said, running his fingers down Victor’s arm, “and I’m going to tell you, just like you wanted. And you? You’re going to lie there, and you’re not going to touch, and you’re not going to talk.”

“I’m not?” Victor laughed.

Yuuri leaned over him. “You’re not, or I’ll have to go get another tie to keep you from talking, and then how would I kiss you?”

“I thought you said no touching.” Victor smirked. Now that he was fairly certain he was about to both get answers and get laid, he couldn’t stop himself from prodding.

“Oh, no, Vitya.” Yuuri climbed onto the bed to straddle Victor, knees on either side of his torso. “I said _you_ can’t touch.” He settled down onto Victor’s stomach, and Victor became immediately, painfully aware of the fact that Yuuri was most definitely not wearing anything underneath his jacket. 

“Is that OK?” Yuuri looked hesitant for a moment as he asked, his confidence faltering, but when Victor replied, “OK,” Yuuri’s smile was like a burst of sunshine, warm and overwhelmingly bright. “I love you,” Yuuri whispered, and he leaned down to claim Victor’s lips before he might be tempted to reply. 

Yuuri ran his hands through Victor’s hair as he leaned down, brushing his fringe to the side, and his kiss was all soft, pleased sweetness. Although his hands twitched against their restraints as they instinctively tried to move to embrace Yuuri, and there was an undeniable pang in his neck as he tried to hold his head up to meet Yuuri, Victor felt surprisingly safe and even pleasantly anchored with Yuuri’s warm, heavy weight on top of him and Yuuri’s taste upon his lips. 

Victor decided to close his eyes and embrace the feeling. When Yuuri’s hands trailed down his cheeks with a feather-light touch to cup his jaw, Victor dropped his head to the pillow with soft sigh. Yuuri kissed his forehead, his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks--every bit of his face his lips could reach, it seemed, until Victor was fidgeting as he tried not to squirm under the ticklish sensation. 

“Vitya, today I’m going to get what I want.” Yuuri placed a final, lingering kiss to Victor’s mouth, and he shifted lower to brush his fingers over Victor’s nipples. "And you're going to wait." He kissed his way down Victor’s clavicle to his chest and licked one of the nubs until it hardened, following up with the slightest tug of his teeth. When Victor hissed at the feeling, the overstimulation blending into pain, Yuuri shushed him and sucked on the swollen nipple until Victor tried to jerk away from the touch. “Too much?” Yuuri paused. When Victor nodded with his eyes scrunched tight, Yuuri didn’t sound at all apologetic when he said, “Sorry, Vitya, but it wouldn’t be fair to leave the other one out,” and switched over to the other side, nipping at it before soothing the sting with kitten licks that quickly turned into suckling kisses. 

By the time Yuuri finally stopped his assault and sat back up, Victor felt like an electrified bundle of nerves, tingling from his cramped arms all the way down to where his cock stirred on his stomach. His nipples were aching and throbbing, and Victor couldn’t even tell if he wanted to ask Yuuri to touch them more or beg him not to. Whatever Victor might’ve wanted, Yuuri flicked his nipples once more, hard. Victor would've curled in on himself in a jerking spasm if Yuuri's weight hadn't been there to hold him down, and his legs still kicked out uselessly. 

While Victor was occupied, Yuuri turned his attention elsewhere. Victor opened his eyes when he heard the familiar click of their lube being uncapped to watch as Yuuri drizzled a generous amount in the palm of his hand and reached back for him.

The lube was still cold to the touch, and Victor tried to get away when Yuuri first wrapped his hand around him. As Yuuri worked up and down his length in practiced, efficient strokes, though, Victor felt like heat was radiating out from him where it filled his cock, melting into slick warmth through the circle of Yuuri’s tight fist. 

“So Victor,” Yuuri said, speaking up as he casually jerked him off, “I was fantasizing.”

Victor’s mind struggled to catch up for a moment, focused on the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers working over him and Yuuri’s ass on his stomach, warm and soft. Right. Fantasizing.

“I started having fantasies about you when I was 13, you know,” Yuuri admitted. “I didn’t even understand what it was at the time, but I’d dream of you and wake up and my underwear would be so sticky. I was so embarrassed back then.” Yuuri looked anything but embarrassed now as he started to unzip Victor’s jacket with his free hand.

“When I learned about masturbation, I told myself that I’d never do it.” Yuuri laughed at this. “But then one night I was looking at your posters, and I started getting hard, and before I knew it, my hand just started moving on its own.” Victor’s eyes were glued to Yuuri as more of his creamy skin was slowly exposed, and Yuuri finally unzipped the bottom of the jacket to give Victor a mouth-watering glimpse of his half-hard cock resting against Victor’s stomach. 

Victor wanted to touch.

“By the time you came to Hasetsu, I’d been fantasizing about you for a decade. I thought I’d had every kind of fantasy about you that was even possible, honestly. But I was wrong.” 

Victor’s neck was starting to hurt from holding his head up, but if he couldn’t touch Yuuri, he’d be damned if he was going to miss out on the sight of him, too. Victor's jacket billowed out around Yuuri's sides and draped over Victor's torso, and Yuuri looked so small in the oversized jacket. Team Russia was a good look on Yuuri, though. One particular member of the Russian team looked good inside him, too. 

Fuck, Victor wanted to touch Yuuri.

“When I saw you skating the Eros program, I had this moment where I suddenly thought you were so sexy, you could get me pregnant. And then I kept thinking about it.” 

Victor’s mind went blank for a moment as he struggled to make sense of Yuuri’s words, and he felt like everything had gone still for a moment of crushing gravity as Yuuri continued speaking and dashed any hopes that Victor had misheard him. 

“I started to wonder, what if… What if you could get me pregnant.” 

Victor had the feeling he got when he first came out of a pool after a long swim, where the buoyancy and lightness he’d felt in the water was suddenly exchanged for an extreme force keeping him down, where the physical laws of reality stopped feeling familiar and seemed to have turned into the absurd.

“ _What_?” he asked hoarsely before he could stop himself.

Yuuri froze and turned his burning gaze on Victor. “No talking,” he whispered, his words quiet but forceful. He held a palm over Victor's mouth and waited until Victor finally nodded and eased back down. Yuuri let go of him and reached behind himself with a lube-sticky hand, rising up on his knees and clenching his teeth as he struggled with something unseen for a moment before gasping quietly and jerking forward. 

Victor craned his neck to see what Yuuri was doing, trying to arch his head up higher for more visibility, but by the time Victor spotted the discarded plug on their sheets, Yuuri was already holding Victor’s cock at the base to steady himself as he sank down with a pleased moan.

A distant part of Victor’s mind registered the way Yuuri’s thighs quivered and shook against him pleasantly, but the rest of him was consumed with the tight, wet heat taking him in just right and squeezing down on him like it never wanted to let him go. When Yuuri started talking again, Victor was still seeing stars and struggling to tear his focus off the feeling of bottoming out inside Yuuri, the feeling of Yuuri’s ass flush against his groin and wiggling temptingly as Yuuri adjusted himself. 

“I started to fantasize about doing it raw with you,” Yuuri said, fingers tracing patterns idly on Victor’s chest. “We used condoms every time for such a long time, but I kept thinking, what if we didn’t use one and it... And it took.” 

Yuuri rolled his hips experimentally, a a playful grind that sent him sliding against Victor’s stomach. He started to work up and down Victor’s length slowly, lifting up until just the tip rested inside before sliding Victor’s cock back into him inch by inch. Victor longed to place his hands on Yuuri’s thighs and dig in, to shove Yuuri down and keep him seated in place on his cock so Victor could fuck up into him like he wanted to. He wanted to feel more, feel closer, feel everything. He could only make a futile effort to strain against his bonds, though, and when Victor tried to buck up into Yuuri, Yuuri pushed him back down and started over again, moving even slower.

“What if you came inside me, and I got pregnant, Vitya? What if I got all big with your baby, our baby?” Yuuri placed his hands over his own stomach and squeezed. Victor hungrily chased the movements with his eyes like a dog with a treat held just out of reach, but Yuuri’s words only washed over him in a haze afterward, meaning dawning upon him in a whisper. "I like to look in the mirror and imagine."

“Just by looking at me and seeing I was pregnant, everyone would know you’ve been fucking me raw. What would they say about us?” The sentences came out in a rush, and every word was an assault on Victor’s senses leaving him gaping. Yuuri started to bob up and down in earnest, his cock hitting Victor’s stomach with a sticky slap each time he came down. “They’d say there’s no way it should’ve happened, but you’d been filling me up so good and so deep, how could it not?” Yuuri closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Victor was tormented by the sight of Yuuri’s exposed neck just begging to be marked up. 

“You’d keep fucking me all the way through our pregnancy, too. At first I’d tell you no, but you’d know that I still wanted it.” Yuuri was a vision as he bounced on Victor’s hardness, with his flushed cheeks and flushed chest and flushed cock and Victor’s jacket falling off of one arm to pool around his waist.

“I’d have to lie on my side and have you slide in from behind, but we’d still fit just right. You’d try to be gentle but then I’d tell you to do it harder and fill me up.” Yuuri was dripping, and his precum made a tacky mess of Victor’s stomach.

“Yuuri, please,” Victor moaned. Fuck it. He wanted to touch, wanted to taste, wanted to take, wanted...

“You want to come, Vitya?” Yuuri asked sweetly.

“ _Yes_.” Victor nodded and tried to gauge Yuuri’s expression through the sweaty clumps of fringe plastered to his face. When Yuuri didn’t immediately respond, he gave in to his urges and let his hips snap up, driving himself in even deeper. Yuuri’s surprised gasp encouraged him, and he braced his feet on the bed to piston his hips up and leave Yuuri flopping bonelessly, impaled on his cock. 

Victor wanted control so badly, wanted to come so badly… He registered a low, pleading moan in the background as his own. If only he could touch Yuuri, feel his blazing skin slick and sticky from their efforts. If only he could squeeze his ass, flip him over and really… 

"Aahh, gonna come." Victor shook his head, abs tensing and cock slamming up, balls contracting, fire in his veins, and--

_"No."_ Yuuri’s hand grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing it painfully hard, and he let it slip out of his ass with a wet pop. "You’re going to come when I tell you to, and I told you not to talk. Now you have to wait."

Victor’s cock strained upward, twitching and leaking pitifully. Victor gritted his teeth and tried to thrust his hips up, but Yuuri’s thighs clamped down on him before he could get anywhere. Victor’s cock was trapped between his stomach and Yuuri’s balls and ass, and Victor could feel the heat of Yuuri’s length throbbing against him. 

“If everyone saw me pregnant with your baby, they’d know you were mine.” Yuuri paid no attention to Victor's outburst, and his tone was reverent and dark as he took them both in hand and started rocking forward gently, ignoring Victor’s urgent groans.

God, the friction was so good, and if Yuuri would just move a little faster, squeeze a little harder...

"Tell me you’ll fuck a baby into me. Show everyone you belong to me."

Victor’s long legs shook on the bed, and the headboard creaked as he fought his bonds, single-mindedly set on finding a way to get the friction he needed. His balls were aching and he was burning up with need to come. 

"Tell me you need to fuck me until I’m swollen with your seed." Yuuri’s hips sped up as he gyrated against him, and it only incited Victor more. He didn’t want to come like this, not when Yuuri was so close and so wet and ready for him, yet Yuuri kept taunting him. "Well?"

"Please, let me come, I, I need to come inside you."

Victor shook with his efforts to keep from coming, his face contorting as he tried to hold his breath. Every bit of friction against him was like a game of Russian roulette where Victor could only pray that his dick wasn't about to go off.

Yuuri shifted and rubbed Victor's erection along the cleft of his ass. "Tell me you want to do it raw so you can fill me up for round after round until it takes."

Victor thought about staying proud, but then he thought about coming pathetically over Yuuri's ass like a horny teenager. Victor hardly knew what he was saying, but he couldn't move, and he wanted, God, he wanted--"Yuuri, let me fuck a baby into you, please, need to fill you up, need to be in you," Victor pleaded.

He cried out as he was finally enveloped in Yuuri’s inviting heat again, and he barely made it inside before he was coming messily, his seed spilling inside Yuuri’s rim and leaking out all around his cock. Victor felt his whole body convulse with the force of his orgasm as Yuuri held him inside and moaned, "Yes, Vitya, yes." Victor drove in deep and gasped as he finished, still spasming after the last of his release had flooded Yuuri’s insides. When Yuuri pulled off of him with a whimper, Victor’s cock shined wetly with come and lube, and a thick line of semen steadily made its way down Yuuri’s inner thigh.

Victor waited for the world to stop spinning, his cock still mostly hard and twitching on his stomach in a sticky pool of come. Pleasure reverberated throughout his body in a wave that kept crashing over him with all of the roaring of the ocean. Release felt like a great burden being lifted off of him, and that's when Victor realized Yuuri had gotten up.

Yuuri kneeled over Victor’s face and held his jaw in place while he rubbed his cock down his cheek, spreading precome down Victor's face. "Victor, my sweet Victor." Yuuri whined through ragged breaths, stroking himself, and then he was coming across Victor’s lips, pulling back to shoot across his cheeks and into his hair. Victor opened his mouth instinctively, and Yuuri shoved his thick cockhead in with a moan. He held himself there with a shaking hand until he was starting to wilt, and then he pulled out and collapsed on Victor’s chest.

"Arms," Victor mumbled weakly after he regained his ability to talk, and Yuuri shot up to untie him. He kissed Victor’s bruised wrists fervently before letting them drop to Victor’s side, and he scrambled to help Victor sit up. Yuuri had a familiar panicked furrow in his brow.

“So...” Victor’s tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. His whole body felt like a rock, actually, and he wondered if he’d ever get up again.

"Oh, god, Victor, I-" Yuuri’s voice was muffled as he held his head in his hands, shaking. 

"You want to have a baby." Victor made himself say the words.

"No, no," Yuuri moaned to himself. "I don’t want to _have_ a baby, I just sort of want to… make one." Victor coughed.

Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand (his arms were still numb, but he appreciated the gesture) and gave him a pleading look. “Victor, you can forget all about this. I know I shouldn’t have said anything, and I don't want to ruin this…” His lips quivered, and tears started to fill his eyes.

It was an easy decision for Victor.

“Yuuri…” Victor leaned in to kiss his tears away. “You don’t have to say a word.” 

“…I don’t?” Yuuri sniffed.

“No. You know what?”

“W-what?” 

Victor did his best to squeeze Yuuri’s hand, and he purred, “I don’t think we’ve been trying hard enough to make that baby.”

To be completely honest, Victor still couldn't say he understood, but when Yuuri smiled back at at him, that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> language notes:  
>  _Dame, dame, ninpu shichau yo_ \-- No, no, I'll get pregnant


End file.
